Misteri Bau Sabun Colek
by ItsCitra01
Summary: Ketika Marky disebut bau sabun colek & Mater Lovers rame. Apa karena bau itu, Marky jadi mau bertanya ke member Mater Lovers?


Marky adalah kecoak dari Oggy and the Cockroaches, yaitu musuh terbesar Mater Lovers. –Sebenarnya bukan musuh sih- Itu karena tingkahnya yang sooooooooooook ganteng & ke-playboyannya itu.. Eww pokoknya eww sekali!

Nge-stalk Marky udah fix jadi kerjaan tetap Mater Lovers sejak 2012. Apalagi setelah insiden Godzilla, kita Mater Lovers jadi seriiiing banget nge-stalk dia. Ceritanya sih, jadi telinga-telinga- eh mata-mata super kayak Finn McMissile, gitu.

Kenapa coba kita stalk terus si Marky? Nih ya, bukannya suka atau gimana, tapi gaada satupun member Mater Lovers yang pernah ditanya atau diajak ngomong sama Marky. Ya otomatis lah kita-kita curiga bin heran, kenapa tu serangga _bisu _sampai segitunya? Kita emangnya punya salah atau gimana kan kita gak ngerti tuh. Flora aja yang udah nonton Marky di CN sejak TK, gak pernah tuh disapa atau gimana. Nimpalin aja gak pernah. Duh duh.. Makanya, kalau Marky si Kecoak itu nanya ke kita-kita, itu namanya _amazing_.

Tapi inget ya, JANGAN PERNAH anggap kita itu _fangirlnya _Marky! Karena kita itu..

Marky Haters.

Saat istirahat, di kantin, Suzy papasan sama Ishani, senior yang kebetulan udah akrab dengannya.

"Dek, dek. Sini, aku mau bisikkin _something_." Panggilnya.

Suzy lalu mendekati Ishani. "Apa kak?"

"Gini," Ishani memulai. "Tau Marky kan? Gahh masa aja gatau, orang suka nongol & ngaco di kelas kamu."

"Ya, ya. Gimana?"

Ishani lalu ketawa-ketawa cekikikan sendiri. "Cobain deh, endus atau gimana aja. Sebenernya dia pake parfum apa sih?"

Suzy menatapnya aneh, tapi langsung ketawa. "Lho memangnya kenapa kak? Memang kecoak juga pake parfum ya? Hahahaha."

"**Itu, dia parfumnya bau sabun colek."**

JLEB.

Suzy langsung _shock _terus ketawa sampe kejang-kejang. "Wah? Hahahaha masa iya kak?"

"Iya.. Bahkan di kelas Kakak semuanya benci Marky!"

"Karena ke-playboyannya?"

"Ya karena bau sabun coleknya itu lah dek." Kata Ishani datar.

...

Setelah Breaking News itu, di markas Mater Lovers, tepatnya di kolong meja bangku paling belakang, langsung diadakan _rapat dadakan_. Kali ini ada Vanellope & Flora juga.

"Duh tau gaak, si Marky dikatain bau sabun colek sama kelasnya kak Ishani! Bayangiiiin, senior semua!" Kata Suzy semangat.

Vanellope & Flora ketawa terbahak-bahak.

Flora nimbrung. "Hahaha gila! Kalau kelasnya kak Ishani ada 32 orang, berarti Marky Haters jadi 35 member dong? Ayayay!"

"Iya, iyaaa!"

"Duh ngakak banget sumpah Zy!" Vanellope menambahkan.

...

Keesokan harinya..

"GILAA AKU MIMPI SI MARKY NANYA KITA, TERUS NANGIS!" Kata Suzy histeris begitu Flora sama Vanellope dateng.

"Lha nangis kenapa? Memalukan sekali.." Kata Flora heran.

"Rahasia kita kebongkar!"

Vanellope _facepalmed. _"Yaah.. Itu mah kamu suka Marky kali.."

Sebelum Suzy sempet ngamuk, Vanellope langsung ngangkat tanda _peace._

"Aku mimpi aku lagi ngomong sama kalian kayak gini, tapi terus disamping aku tiba-tiba ada Marky. Terus nangis. Gaje lah pokoknya!"

**-Mimpi Suzy-**

"Van, Flo, si Marky berulah lagi!"

"JANGAN SEBUT NAMA MARKY LAGI! Marky sudah tau kok, segalanya!" Kata suara cowok tiba-tiba. Suaranya cempreng layaknya kaleng yang _ditakol_.

Ceritanya, itu saudara Marky. Entah dari mana asalnya dan dari mana dia datang. Tapi, Marky kan anak tunggal._. Ah tau lah, kalau bukan si Joey berarti si DeeDee.

Suzy langsung _shock, speechless, _takut.

Lalu dia melihat ke samping, tiba-tiba ada Marky yang lagi nangis. Sebelum Suzy bisa nanya kenapa dia, Marky langsung _nyemprot _abis-abisan.

"KAMU KENAPA SIH NGOMONGIN AKU TERUS?! Eugg.. Emang aku punya salah apa ke kamu?! Eug euggg.." Kata si Marky sambil _mewek._

"... Ngomong aja gak pernah, tapi di belakang malah ngomongin!" Katanya mulai ngamuk layaknya kuda lumping.

Suzy gak bisa ngapa-ngapain, dia takut banget. Sampai akhirnya dia bangun.

"Serem banget pokoknya.." Jelas Suzy.

"Ya.." Kata Vanellope agak lemot. "Jadi kamu trauma ketemu dia, gitu?"

"Phobia?" Flora membenarkan.

"Ya tepatnya seperti itu." Kata Suzy datar. "Kalau sampe iya dia beneran nanya kita.. Aku Cuma bisa ngarep mudah-mudahan rahasia kita jangan sampe kebongkar."

"Yep."

...

Beberapa hari kemudian, pada waktu ujian, waktu mengerjakan soal sudah hampir habis. Tapi Flora kelihatannya belum menyelesaikan 1 soal lagi. Untung aja gurunya super pengertian, kita teriak-teriak juga gapapa.

"Duuh, ini isinya apaaa lagi.. Oh iya, bantuan." Gumam Flora. "Godzilla! No 27 udah belum?"

"Belum!"

"Turbo, 17 udah?" Seru Flora lagi.

"Belum Flo!"

Untung aja ada Cybug.

"Cybug!" Panggil Flora agak berteriak, soalnya Cybug kan terbang, jaraknya jauh lagi. "17 udah?"

"No 15 dulu tapi!" Seru Cybug nego.

Flora melirik lembar jawabannya. "C!"

"17 D!"

"Makasih!"

Tiba-tiba, _beyond the possibilities _–Emangnya videogame Infinity- diluar kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang mungkin & lazim terjadi..

"Flora! 14 apa?"

JLEB.

_Itu kan.. Maygat, Marky! _Pikir Flora.

Tapi, berbagi apa salahnya? Solidaritas, bro! :v

"14 A!" Kata Flora _berbaik hati._

Flora cepat-cepat lari ke meja guru buat ngumpulin LJK nya. Biaragak susah, karena sepanjang jalan, banyak banget yang nanya jawaban. Karena Flora termasuk yang paling cepet selesai. Di deket meja guru, ada Cybug & Marky juga.

"Samain, samain!" Kata Cybug.

"Lha aku sih, gak peduli deh hasilnya bakal kayak gimana." Flora menambahkan.

"Iya ah, aku juga gak peduli." Marky menimpali.

_2 kali, katanya._

...

"Dih Zy! Dia nanya ke aku coba, NANYA! Cubit aku!" Kata Flora shock.

"Gila itu! Mainstream men! Sini aku cubit!"

"Awas kena virus bau sablek.. Pastikan memakai vaksin!" Kata Vanellope.

Besoknya, kebetulan ada test IQ, dan, Marky berulah lagi.

"Flora, 33 apa?"

3 kali.

Beberapa saat kemudian, lah kira-kira 20 detikan lah, kelihatannya waktu test udah habis. Dan tiba-tiba si Felix manggil-manggil Flora.

"Flo?"

"Ya?"

"Kata Marky tuh."

'_Francestico! __**4 KALI!**__'_

...

Beberapa minggu kemudian, Flora kebetulan lagi duduk-duduk baca buku sejarah. Karena kebetulan disuruh buat artikel sejarah menurut pendapat sendiri. Dari selokan –parit kecil- pinggiran lapangan sekolah, nongol si Marky.

"Flora, kalau menurut kamu sejarah itu apa?"

_#Plakk_

5 kali.

...

Di pelajaran seni.

"Hari ini kita akan belajar akor C, D, F, & G pada keyboard!"

Semuanya bisa mainin, kecuali satu, kelihatannya.

"Flora, akor D itu yang sebelah kanan C kan?"

**6 KALI! –**Sssh jangan deket-deket, bau sablek-

"Gila! 6 kali!" Flora laporan ke Mater Lovers.

"Tapi masih ada 1 hal yang tidak aku mengerti." Kata Suzy serius.

"Dan?"

"Apa parfum yang dia pakai?"

**?!**

Kalau Marky bau sabun colek itu karena parfumnya emang kayak gitu, dia pake parfum apa? Minyak nyongnyong? Dan kalau bukan karena parfum, kenapa dia bau sabun colek?

Sungguh..

Ini masih sebuah misteri yang belum terpecahkan.


End file.
